


打上花火

by tautologie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji





	打上花火

很多日本人，包括我在內，面對白皮膚、金髮碧眼又說得一口流利英文的外國人，在試圖模仿的同時，多多少少都會在心裡禁不住產生一點兒自卑感的。我說這話當真沒有什麼自我貶低的意味在，只是陳述一項眼見所及的觀察罷了。我遇過很多在外商公司呼風喚雨的菁英，就連他們的英文口語也還是不時會無意識地沾染上片假名的色彩，這是事實；白人無論男女體型都比較成熟高佻，穿西裝一類的衣服自然更顯身材上的優勢，這也是事實。更何況，就是「西方傳進來的服裝」才會被稱作西服呀。

所以在談及這種東西方差異的時候，我從來不會去刻意回避什麼。比起這個，只要知道該怎麼做能更加強凸顯出我們自己的優勢，那不就行了嘛。比如我就一直堅信（也承認自己有一點引以沾沾自喜的意味，只是一點點），西方人是絕對不適合穿上和服和浴衣的。

然而這樣的想法卻也在此時，在我的攤位前方，因為兩位客人的到來而被無情地擊垮了。

兩人當中矮的那位是日本人，即使不開口也能一眼就認出來。他那少年氣尚未完全褪去的清爽五官與黑茶色的雙眼，謙和寧靜的姿態，一再使人確信了他是個溫柔而純粹的好青年。

另外一位就是標準的白人面孔了。他穿的浴衣顏色是在男款當中極為少見的白群，搭配的是一條納戶色的腰帶。金色的頭髮，翡翠色的雙眸，在這夜色與昏黃的廟會燈光之下也顯得明艷非常。

要說起這幾種顏色的組合，我想，就只有太陽照射下的富士五湖能夠加以比擬了。

總覺得⋯⋯像是湖神一般。

我一時有點看呆了。回過神來，驚覺到自己的舉動是多麼失禮，連忙收回了目光。所幸兩名青年正研究著我身後架子上擺放的一排排商品，一面快速而滔滔不絕地交談著，沒有注意到我在不慎間洩漏了的反應。

「不就是一串糖蘋果嘛，像個小孩子一樣。這麼多攤位的東西吃都吃不完，過會我帶你去找其他的就是了嘛。」

「剛才像小孩子一樣吵著非要來看花火大會的人是誰啊。再說，原本就是你說有什麼每年只在這裡的廟會固定擺攤一次的糖蘋果，一生當中非吃到一次不可⋯⋯我才勉為其難的來了。不然你以為憑你的力氣是怎麼把我從沙發裡面拉出來的？」

「少來了亞修。明明就是你第一次穿浴衣上廟會太興奮，興奮到中午才剛過就迫不及待的穿上它在家裡走來走去。」

「我都還沒提某人在買東西之前都不會過問我意見這項討人厭的習慣，嗯？明明我更喜歡的是你身上這件的樣式——」

「亞修把這件駕馭的多好啊！你看，剛才來的路上有多少女生回頭看你——」

「那分明只是想看清楚我跟你到底是不是牽著手好吧——」

我正疑惑著自己的英語聽力何時變得如此驚人地流暢無礙了，才反應過來： 剛才這位白人青年說的每一句話，都是日語！

我又盯著他看呆了。終於，白人青年注意到了我的困窘，停止了拌嘴並朝我一笑。

「真是不好意思，老闆。如果想得到這台Switch的話，需要滿足什麼樣的條件才行呢？」

青年問出了一個我每天都要碰上不下十遍的問題。誒——不會吧亞修，不是才剛讓你入手了一台NDS嗎。

日本青年無奈的口吻，頓時令我都想直接告訴他們，不少客人堅持不懈的結果，是到頭來他們花在遊戲攤上的錢都快可以直接買一台遊戲機了。

我指了指商品架子中央，被一些前後穿插排列的小塑料人偶包圍在其間，麻將牌大小的一個紙制方塊。「喏，把那塊標著『特大獎』的牌子擊落就行了。必須要讓它從架子後方落下來，單單只是擊倒是不行的。」

在我解說的途中，青年露出了十分認真思考的表情，那雙綠色眼睛的專注程度幾乎可以用神聖來形容。「一回六發是五百圓。」

「只要擊落一個就行了嗎，沒有其他任何要求？」

站在他後方約一步距離的日本青年好像嘆了一口氣。外國人嘛，那些好萊塢的電影平時肯定也看的不少，自然會覺得這種屋台遊戲看起來簡陋到了彷彿幾顆手槍子彈就能全數一掃而空的地步囉，我心裡想道。

「是的呢。」我點點頭，以一副既無嘲諷之意，也不過分激昂的語調說道。他接著歪頭打量了一下架子偏右上方的位置，擺在那裡的算是次大獎，也是難度相對之下小很多的遊戲光碟，當然，若是跟Switch比較的話。

「適可而止一點，亞修，你已經在其他遊戲攤位花太多錢了。」日本青年說，而白人青年正把一張野口英世（註：一千元紙幣上的人物肖像）放在了我面前的台子上。「之後要是發現不夠你買吃的，我可是不會再幫你掏錢的哦。」

「放心吧，我只玩一輪就夠了。況且一直到目前為止，吃得更多的那個人明明就是哥哥你吧。」

白人青年收下五百圓零錢，拿起我已經幫他填好六發子彈的槍，用著好像是西部神槍手的姿勢在貨架前隨意地瞄准了一下。

「⋯⋯兩發加三發。哥哥有看到架上什麼東西讓你中意的嗎？」

「你知道我對電玩遊戲又沒有你這麼大的興趣⋯⋯你就把它留著隨便打一樣實用點的小東西好啦。罐裝汽水之類的？」

「那就困擾了啊，我想要的剛好也只有那三款遊戲而已。」

青年漂亮的眼睛盈滿了委屈，好像渴望受到表揚的小孩子，最後卻只是被大人摸了摸頭，說「xx的好意，我心領了唷」似的。他掂重量似地把槍柄抓在了手裡，轉動著眼珠，仔仔細細地重新環視了一遍商品架子。「有了，那袋玻璃紙包裝的金平糖看起來很漂亮，我把它打下來送給哥哥你吧。」

青年像是金平糖一樣剔透的語調笑著說道。

我看著他，終究不願澆熄他那天真爛漫，但毫無疑問屬於標準西方人特色的自信。新手運氣——英文裏似乎有個詞是這麼說的不是嗎，讓他去吧，誰知道呢？「瞄准小零嘴，確實是容易一發成功的入門好選擇哦。畢竟旁邊這位小哥哥看起來是不會再給你另外六發子彈的機會了呢。」

「你說得對，老闆。我應該把它留到最後，至少前面能先暖身一下，否則要是最重要的一發失手就不好了。」白人青年笑笑，舉起了槍，他身後的日本青年也露出了一個真誠得打從心底就令人無法拒絕的抱歉微笑。「我是第一次玩廟會的射擊遊戲。謝謝你啦。」

等等，把金平糖留到最後？

等我終於意識過來，只聽得六聲槍響接連綻放，恍惚間竟宛如花火一般的絢麗。

三片遊戲光碟、「特大獎」的牌子，以及流紋玻璃紙袋包裝的金平糖從架子後方滑了出來。一路滑到了白人青年面前的金平糖，還保持著原先在架上整齊立著的樣子，青年捏住袋子一角，把它輕輕的捧在了手掌心裡。

「感謝哥哥帶我來逛夏日祭的一點小心意。」

在我耳畔，絢爛的爆破聲依舊連續不斷地回響著。

隨後我意識到，這一次是真正的煙花了。

**Fin.**


End file.
